The Kiss
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: This is a prequel to the story "Waiting For You". Can Tony handle the changing relationship and take the bull by the horns and act on his desires? Is Gibbs on the same page? How do you know when you can move forward? Fair warning-this is a slash story. Not your cup of tea run away.


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me I am indeed a nut! Much love to you Amy! I couldn't do this without you.  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

_**This story is totally my Beta Amy's fault! After the story "Waiting For You" she kept wanting to know about the first kiss...I am sure you all are familiar with my muse and how it reacts to bunnies...yep...here is the first kiss story! Amy...this one is for you! Love you tons!**_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS **

Tony listened to the laughter as it fell from the older man's lips; he watched as the blue eyes sparkled and took in the brilliant smile that graced those same lips. He couldn't deny that it made him feel good that he that brought that out in the man and he definitely wanted more of the same.

They had been spending a lot more time together and there were times that he would admit to no one under the threat of death that it really wasn't enough. All he knew was that when he was on this couch, in this house with this the man beside him…it felt right, he felt right.

Tony chuckled to himself. He could clearly define the moment that he admitted that he was attracted to Gibbs as easily as he could tell you the countless times before that he denied it. It took a little longer for him to accept it however. And that was because of the man himself.

He really wasn't as surprised, as some might assume that he could be attracted to a man. He had been attracted to men before but none had ever moved him to the point where he wanted to act on it. Hell, it had taken years before he even considered making a move on the one attraction that was strong enough to make him think twice and even then, his moves weren't overt.

For the past six months, he had been at Gibbs' house at least three or four times a week; sometimes for dinner, sometimes for a beer and more recently, because Gibbs started teaching him to work on the boat. It surprised him that he really enjoyed it, though he suspected it was because of the intimacy of the moment. Who knew that wood working could be so intimately erotic?

Tony looked up into the blue eyes and found that he once again was ready to take another step forward and that one scared the shit out of him. All he could think about was kissing the man. Of course, in at least half of his fantasies, Gibbs punched him when he leaned in for the kiss. To be fair however, in the other half that kiss led to many other things.

And as excited as he was about some of them, he was terrified. Terrified of the kiss; of not kissing him and never knowing where it could lead or of losing the relationship they did have should he try and most certainly and absolutely terrified of where the kiss could lead if it was accepted.

This was not his area of expertise, there was no way he could mistake Gibbs for a woman and though he was familiar with the male terrain, being one himself, he was in no way ready for what a kiss could lead to. But damn, he wanted to find out.

There was no way of knowing if Gibbs was even interested in him in the same way; they may have grown closer and opened up but talking about sexual escapades was not something they had done. So he was going to have to suck it up and make the first move.

That fact was what had his palms sweating, his heart pounding, and every nerve in his body tingling in anticipation. He could do this…right?

He turned his attention to the man beside him as he was asked a question. "You want to work on the boat?" Gibbs stood up as he smiled at the younger man.

Returning the smile, Tony nodded. "Sounds great. What are we doing to it tonight?" standing to follow the older man to the basement.

"We need to start drilling holes and getting the hull ready for the outer planks to be attached." As he reached the basement, he turned to Tony. "Don't worry; I will work with you on the drill some more before I turn you lose with it."

Tony chuckled. "Thank God."

Gibbs walked over to the boat and picked up a hand drill, turned and handed it to Tony.

The younger man's eyes were wide as he looked up into the smiling face of the other man. "Gibbs, this is a new drill." His voice quiet in amazement.

"You need your own tools so we can both work together."

Thank you Jethro", Tony's voice was still soft. He was so in awe that he had his own drill, he was unaware that he had actually called the man by his first name and missed the smile that graced the older man's face.

"You ready?"

Tony smiled. "Teach me Yoda."

Gibbs chuckled. "So now I am a short green man with big ears?"

"Well…no...I…"

Gibbs shook his head. "Come here and stand in front of me with the drill." Tony stood in front of Gibbs and faced the boat with the drill.

"I already marked the places where the holes need to be drilled", pointing them out. "So all you have to do is line up the bit and drill."

Tony lined the bit up to the mark and began to turn the handle. He continued for several minutes under Gibbs' watchful eye.

"Put a little pressure on it Tony."

Adding more pressure, he continued turning the handle as Gibbs stood against his back, lifting his arms up to feel the pressure that Tony was placing on the wood. Tony was quickly losing his composure surrounded by the man's body and his scent. How could sawdust and Old Spice be so alluring?

All Tony could think about was his want to feel his lips on the other man's, to be held in his arms and all the possibilities of where it might lead. His palms were sweaty and he was terrified that he was going to lose control of the drill.

Surely the man could feel his heart pounding in his chest; it felt like it was trying to escape. What the hell was he supposed to do? If he were a woman, he would turn and capture her lips in a tender first kiss and then explore if she were receptive. But he wasn't a she and he was so far out of his element.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a whisper at his ear. "Do you feel the difference Tony?"

Fuck! OK…he could say with a great deal of certainty that he was definitely affected by the man's voice, the breath ghosting over his ear and the sheer proximity of their bodies.

"Yes…I feel the difference." Tony wasn't sure he could continue to act normal if they stayed in this position much longer. He took a deep breath and tried to regain some sort of control over his body, his desires, and his absolute need to turn around and taste the older man.

"You alright, Tony? You're shaking."

Tony hesitated for a moment and for once decided to go with his gut. "No. I'm really not." He took a deep breath and turned around in the older man's arms, his green eyes looking into the blue. "I…" placing the drill on the floor he wiped his hands on his jeans and tried to calm his nerves.

His heart was thundering in his chest as he raised his hands to cup the older man's face giving a small sigh of relief when Gibbs didn't punch him. Feeling braver, he brought the older man's lips to his own for a kiss, their first kiss.

Their lips touched and everything in Tony's world became clear. This was where he was meant to be, in this man's arms, their lips and bodies pressed together. The kiss deepened and his sighed as he felt the older man's arms pull him tighter against his body.

Finally, the need for air became too great and they slowly pulled apart, their foreheads pressed together.

"Wow!" Tony managed.

Gibbs chuckled. "I believe that sums it up."

Tony trailed his knuckles down the side of the other man's face his thumb running across his lips in a gentle caress.

Gibbs cupped his hand around Tony's neck drawing their lips together. "I'm not done yet." The words were whispered over the younger man's lips before he claimed them in a second kiss. As far as the two men were concerned, the world could end because they were where they needed to be; together.


End file.
